MOON PRIDE
MOON PRIDE is the opening theme to the first two seasons of the new anime, Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal.『美少女戦士セーラームーンCrystal』トレーラー映像、ルナ・タキシード仮面のキャスト、主題歌が解禁！：美少女戦士セーラームーン20周年プロジェクト公式サイト - Sailor Moon Official A PV for the song was uploaded unto YouTube on July 19th. Lyrics |-|Japanese (TV size)= Moon Pride あなたの力になりたい 涙は頬を伝い 瞳は紅く燃える 稲妻のように激しく 誰かが愛を叫ぶ 例えどんな (暗闇でも 一人じゃないよね?) 私達を 照らす Moonlight 嗚呼 女の子にも譲れぬ矜持がある それは王子様に運命投げず 自らたたかう意志 Shiny Make up 輝くよ 星空を集めて ただ護られるだけの か弱い存在じゃないわ だから Shiny Make up 戦うよ 星空を護って 新しい伝説が 今ここから始まる La La Pretty Guardian SAILOR MOON |-|Romaji (TV size)= Moon Pride Anata no chikara ni naritai Namida wa hoho wo tsutai Hitomi wa akaku moeru Inazuma no you ni hageshiku Dareka ga ai wo sakebu Tatoe donna (Kurayami demo hitori janai yo ne?) Watashitachi wo terasu Moonlight Aa onnanoko ni mo yuzurenu kyouji ga aru Sore wa oujisama ni unmei nagezu Mizukara tatakau ishi Shiny Make up kagayaku yo Hoshizora wo atsumete tada mamorareru dake no kayowai sonzai janai wa Dakara Shiny Make up tatakau yo hoshizora wo mamotte Atarashii densetsu ga ima koko kara hajimaru La La Pretty Guardian SAILOR MOON |-|Japanese (full ver.)= Moon Pride あなたの力になりたい 涙は頬を伝い　瞳は紅く燃える 稲妻のように激しく　誰かが愛を叫ぶ 例えどんな　暗闇でも　一人じゃないよね？ 私達を　照らす　Moonlight 嗚呼　女の子にも譲れぬ矜持がある それは　王子様に運命投げず 自らたたかう意志 Shiny Make-up 輝くよ　星空を集めて ただ護られるだけの　か弱い存在じゃないわ 哀しみの波に揺られ 怒りの火に灼かれても 稲妻のように眩く 永久の愛を誓う 例え今は 離れていても 一人じゃないよね？ 私達を 繋ぐ Moonlight 嗚呼 女の子には無敵の武器がある それは 弱さに寄添う眼差しと 全て受け入れる強さ Shiny Make-up 煌くよ 星空に抱かれて 時空を超えた絆が 私に勇気をくれる 恋しくて 切なくて 泣きたくなるよ 逢いたくて 寂しくて 駆け出しそうなハート この広い宇宙で 何度生まれ変わっても あなたに恋をする Shiny Make-up 羽搏くよ 星空の彼方へ 罪が廻る世界でも 未来を信じられる ーーだから Shiny Make-up 戦うよ　星空を纏って 新しい伝説が　今ここから始まる La La Pretty Guardian SAILOR MOON |-|Romaji (full ver.)= Moon Pride Anata no chikara ni naritai Namida wa hoho wo tsutai hitomi wa akaku moeru Inazuma no you ni hageshiku dare ka ga ai wo sakebu Tatoe donna kurayami demo hitori janai yo ne? Watashi tachi wo terasu Moonlight Ah onnanoko ni mo yuzurenu kyouji ga aru Sore wa ouji sama ni unmei nagezu Mizu kara tatakau ishi Shiny Make-up kagayaku yo hoshizora wo atsumete Tada mamorareru dake no kayowai sonzai janai wa Kanashimi no nami ni yurare ikari no hi ni yakarete mo Inazuma no you ni mabayuku towa no ai wo chikau Tatoe ima wa hanarete itemo hitori janai yo ne? Watashi tachi wo tsunagu Moonlight Ah onnanoko ni wa muteki no buki ga aru Sore wa yowasa ni yorisou manazashi to Subete ukeireru tsuyosa Shiny Make-up kirameku yo hoshizora ni idakarete Toki wo koeta kizuna ga watashi ni yuuki wo kureru Koishikute setsunakute nakitaku naru yo Aitakute sabishikute kakedashisouna Heart Kono hiroi uchuu de nando umarekawatte mo Anata ni koi o suru Shiny Make-up habataku yo hoshizora no kanata e Tsumi ga mawaru sekai demo mirai wo shinjirareru ——Dakara Shiny Make-up tatakau yo hoshizora wo matotte Atarashii densetsu ga ima koko kara hajimaru La La Pretty Guardian SAILOR MOON Trivia *The guitar track for this song was done by Marty Friedman, a former guitarist for the band Megadeth. This song also marks the second time he has collaborated with Momoiro Clover Z, the first being the time he provided the guitar track for their song "Mōretsu Uchū Kōkyōkyoku Dai 7 Gakushō "Mugen no Ai"". *This song only opens for the first two arcs of Sailor Moon Crystal. The next season, the opening is replaced with Fall In Love With The New Moon. Gallery References es:MOON PRIDE pl:MOON PRIDE Category:Japanese Songs Category:Opening Themes Category:Music Category:Anime Music Category:Lyrics